


Angels Flight

by white_tiger



Series: Ryders Wing [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Massive AU, Smut, slowish burn, twin is not a useless plot device
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: Moira and Matthias Ryder have left the milky way behind, now in a new galaxy these twins now by the asari as the 'angels of war' must forge a new home. with exiles and two new races it will not be easy, one race wants nothing less than to rule the galaxy and will stop at nothing to achieve it. Moira is the humans newest Pathfinder, how will this former relic hunter pull it off?





	1. Demons lay the Angels down to sleep

Ch.1 The Demons lay the Angels down to sleep.

 

Moira Ryder walked through the halls of the Hyperion, all around her and her twin the crew rushed from place to place. It was the final push of prep, the launch was in two days, but the last of the sleepers were going in today. Matthias walked beside her, looking uncomfortable in the cryo outfit that was a horrible blue and white skin suit. They entered the cryo bay and found to their surprise a strange pair of guests, their bosses had shown up still in their enviro suits.

{Ah, good your are here lad and lass, was being to think you got lost or something.} Demo called, Eris looked up from the pods she was adjusting to wave.

{Good, now time to drug you and do thing to you in your sleep!} Eris tease, Moira laughed while Matthias rolled his eyes.

“Ah, my dear lady, I will miss your lovely self!” Moira’s British accent coming through, Matthias looked at Lexi and shrugged.

“Moira, can you stop flirting with out bosses for three seconds, you useless gay twit?” Matthias begged, Moira laughed at that comment.

“Don’t me nothing by it, besides she’s married ‘member.” Moira countered and Eris smirked, gesturing for the twins to climb into the pods.

Moira glanced at Demo. “Did you take care of what I asked for?” She whispered, Demo smiled gently.

{I made sure it was done, not that you had to worry their pod way already reserved sometime ago. The pod has already been loaded, you could have just call her mother.} Demo told her, Moira scowled at him.

“I don’t think that would have been wise, you know how it ended.” Moira snapped and Demo nodded, Moira climbed into the pods without another word.

{Fair well Angels, guide our people to their new home.} Eris intone, using the nickname the asari gave them years ago.

“Well, it has been a pleasure sir and ma’am, thank you for your help.” Matthias thanked, before the drugs took effect and the Ryder twins drifted to sleep.

(634 years later)

The quiet of the cyro area was broken by a sudden hiss of air, as the cyro pod’s seal broke and the pressure escaped outwards. Moira Ryder bolted up right panting, as Lexi came forward to calm the startled woman. With every lungful of air the woman calmed, in a few moments the biotic was calmed and focused, looking around her she smiled widely.

“Well mate we’re here, can I get a kiss to wake me up?” Moira flirted shamelessly to Lexi, who rolled her eyes.

“I don’t date patients remember?” Lexi smiled at flirting though, Moira smiled back.

“I know can’t blame a girl for trying, oh well lets go see about some new clothes! I need to change, I mean I have been wearing the same thing for six hundred years!” Moira’s tone was of exaggerated horror.

“Shopping will have to wait, you father wants you mission ready in the hour.” Lexi informed her, Moira’s expression turned dark quick.

“Figured that old twat would ruin my fun, well lets get this over with and then get my brother up and moving.” Moira suddenly jumped up, only to nearly face plant before being saved by Lexi.

“My hero, My lady I owe you my life.” Moira joked, Lexi smiled indulgently at the woman.

“Let’s go get you some coffee, then maybe you will stop flirting with everything that moves.” Lexi suggested, Moira laughed and followed the asari.

“I only flirt with the loveliest creatures, and only asari. But I will stop if you prefer, you know I mean nothing by it mate.” Moira explained as they walked, Lexi laughed lightly.

“I know, just tone it down a bit.” Lexi requested.

Moira had just finished her coffee and medical check up when the ship suddenly lurched, alarms began blaring loudly seconds before gravity was lost. Moira at once used her biotics to hold herself and Lexi to the deck, throwing out a barrier to hold back any debris. She saw Matthias’s pod starting to moved and quickly pulled in into her barrier and held it in place, as Cora floated into the room to restore Gravity.

“Moira, we need to move! Pathfinder has ordered you and me to the bridge along with your brother!” Cora ordered, once gravity was restored.

“Well mate that is a bit of a problem, my darling brother is still asleep.” Moira responded, as Lexi checked over the pod.

“Go by the time you return from your mission Matthias will be up and about!” Lexi ordered them, already beginning the procedure to awaken Matthias.

Moira nodded and the followed Cora out of the bay, they stopped to help the crew deal with a power surge. After the surge was dealt with they entered the tram and headed for the bridge, the ride was quiet each woman buried in her own thoughts. The tram arrived at the station, it was a quick jog to the bridge. The doors opened to a scene that had Moira debating whether she was really awake yet, the thing that snapped her out of her stunned silence was the sharp barking voice of her father.

“What is going on?” He father demanded, only to have the captain tell him off.

The bridge had people rushing back and forth, trying to give read out or put out fires, both figuratively and literally. Moira swore one man’s hair was singed and had glowing coals in it still, but the man was bent over a console calling out readings so Moira left him to it. they found out that the ARK had hit some kind of energy cloud, and that the sensors had been fried by it. her father barely glanced at her, only to dart back and glare at her.

“Where is your brother, I ordered the pair of you to be here.” Moira’s hackles rose, she had a very tense relationship with her father.

“Sort of hard for him to be here, when is still in his pod. We’re lucky that I was able to stop his pod from trying to take flying lessons, and getting itself all buggered.” Moira snapped, Alec Ryder’s expression softened for a moment.

“I am sure he will be fine, both of you are fighters like your mother.” With that he turned and began debating with the captain, Cora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“All right, go gear up, planet fall in thirty.” Alec barked, Moira and Cora saluted and jogged for the ready room.

“Well, at least it is not boring!” Moira joked, as they jogged to the tram.

“Yes, heaven forbid it be boring.” Cora joked, as the boarded the tram.


	2. PlanetSide

Ch.2 an angel that fails at flying.

The shuttle rattle harder by the minute, by the time they spotted the strange alien structures, Moira could barely see it through the shaking. Then the lightning struck, the door blew off in a shower of sparks taking the supplies with it. Liam was flung out, only barely able to cling to the edge of the door frame. Moira latched onto her side with one hand, and reached out her other trying to bioticly pull the crisis specialist back in to the shuttle. Another lightning strike tore the shuttle in two, for a few seconds Moira floated there in mid air before hurtling towards the ground.

As she plummeted she swore she could hear her old captain. ‘use your biotics! Use your biotics, Moira!’ had been her words of wisdom as she had booted Moira out of a shuttle to learn landing tactics.

“Your jump-jet is malfunctioning.” SAM calmly reported.

“No shite mate!” Moira screamed into her comm, even as she began gathering her biotic powers.

For a split second, she stopped falling, just long enough for her to get upright and into position. Crouching as she plummeted ever faster towards the very hard looking ground, she tensed as a fraction of a second off and she became Ryder pancake. The moment her boots contacted the ground she dove downhill, biotics flaring to speed her up and change the downward force into forward force. She skidded to a stop at the base of the large spire of rock, gasping for air as a stray rock cracked her helm on the way down.

“go to andromeda they said, it will be fun they said. Damn fucking twins, if they were not dead already I would kill them!” Moira hissed, as she finished patching her helm.

“Anyone read this, SAM? Anyone, this is Moira Ryder requesting Comm check.” Moira called, she heard rocks skittering followed by Liam’s voice.

“It’s no use, Comms are dead, and we have lost SAM’s connection.” Liam explained, Moira nodded and after a bit of discussion they moved off looking for others.

“How’s your survival training?” Liam asked, Moira thought about how to answer without revealing too much.

“N4 graduate, yourself mate?” Moira asked, Liam missed a step.

“N ranking that’s reassuring, I was crisis response.” Liam called, as they climbed up a ledge, Moira saw movement at the shuttle wreck and tackled Liam to the ground.

“What-” Liam got no further. “Alien contact, keep low we don’t know if they are friendly!” Moira hissed, crawling forward to look over a large rock.

Fisher one of the others from their shuttle was seated against the remains of their shuttle, wounded if his cries were anything to go by. The two aliens approaching seemed unhappy to see him, Moira signalled Liam to slowly move forward until he was level. When he was, close Moira pointed to the leftmost alien.

“Peaceful contact until I say otherwise, if I give the order to attack take the left one. Do not under any circumstance reach for your weapon until I give the order, we only get one shot at this!” She ordered and Liam nodded.  
Moira stood up and began slowly moving forward with hands raised, Fisher screamed for the aliens to help him and Moira cursed mentally at the hostile sounds he was making. One alien began beating Fisher with the butt of its rifle, Moira held Liam off for a beat to make sure they were trying to further injure not knock out. When it was clear that they were trying to kill Fisher, Moira gave the signal, as Liam opened fire Moira drew her arm back. Snapping it forward like she was throwing a javelin, a biotic lance flew from her fingertips, impaling the alien through the skull and dropping it.

“Sorry Fisher, I had to give peace a chance.” Moira explained as they drew level, Fisher waved it off before explaining where the others went.

“All right Kosta lets move, we need to find the other and the other shuttle. Make sure to keep an eye out though, we need to get the lay of the land and scan anything that is out of place or just plain strange.” Liam nodded, and they moved out.  
________________________________________  
________________________________________

They arrived on a ridge just in time to see Kirkland who had been trying to surrender, get gunned down in cold blood, Moira growled at her body moved in ingrained motion. In a split second the aliens went from relaxing their guard to floating in the air, trapped in the field of an singularity, Moira grinned savagely as she hurled a lance straight into the center of the field. The explosion killed two of the four right off, while the others were thrown far, one dying on impact with the alien structure. Liam was quick to kill the last one with a burst from his rifle.  
Moira scanned the alien tech around them, something about it set her teeth on edge. She would love nothing more than to spend the next year studying this tech, but they had a mission. When she scanned the weapons and other gear of hostiles, she reached a worrying conclusion. It was deepened after the encounter with the cloaking dog thing and the flying drone like creature.

“I do not believe this aliens are local, I think the structures we have seen thus far are from a different race. Like the Protheans of the milky way for this aliens.” Moira commented, as they came across a very different alien structure.  
“What makes you say that?” Liam asked, as they explored the alien base.

“The difference in age of tech for one, and the difference in shapes are too extreme.” Moira began, sighing at the confused body language of Liam.

“The buildings before and the lights, also the drone all had hard edges and sharp clean lines. This stuff has smooth more organic design, the color scheme is another thing most races would not build in two massively different extremes.” Liam nodded slowly, Moira saw the moment he got it, but before he could speak their comms began buzzing.

The pair shared a look and took off running towards the source of the signal, as they got closer it was clearly an S.O.S signal. Moira rounded the corner in time to see one of the aliens aiming at Geer, she snapped out a throw hurling the alien away while Liam targeted the other one. A few shots from her pistol took out the downed alien. After making sure that their teammate was okay they sent him back to the shuttle remain, while they moved to find the others.

The found a massive alien op going on, and after taking a few scans decided to get out before they were spotted. They had just left the gates of the main path, when their comms emitted a static filled voice, Cora was requesting back up. with a quick affirmative, they moved out towards the other shuttle’s location. They arrived in time to help deal with the first wave, each wave that followed took bigger risks, as the weather got worse.

After the aliens were dealt with finally, they got a call from the pathfinder and they were off again with Cora in tow. Moira had a bad feeling that something about her father’s plan was going to go wrong, it was nothing she could pin down, but she had learned over many times in the field to trust this feeling. She warned the others to stay on high alert, as they rushed to meet her father, and as they drew near the main alien structure her feeling of disaster approaching only got stronger.


	3. Pathfinder's fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of massive Cannon Divergence, hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you would be so kind.

Ch.3 Fall of a pathfinder

 

“We were just here?” Moira commented, as they scaled the ledge Kosta and her had been scouting from earlier.

“Get down!” Her father hissed once they reached him, Moira rolled her eyes and crouched a little lower.

“They cant see us from here old man, Kosta and I check earlier.” Liam had a look that say ‘please don’t drag me into this.’

“You actually scouted?” Her father sounded Impressed, Moira bristled at the comment.

“Of course I did! It is my job and what I trained for!” She snapped, Cora and Liam glanced at each other from behind the arguing family.

“You never know how people will act until it has all gone to hell.” Alec countered, Moira growled Biotics flaring ever so slightly.

“If you read the mission files that were released to you, then you would not be wasting time questioning my dedication to this job!” Alec and Moira locked eyes for a moment, Alec looked away first, a bit of shame in his eyes.

“Enough we need to get to the tower, if we get there we might be able to shut down this storm.” Alec ordered, Moira nodded smartly, she would follow orders that was her job.

“Now I have bombs planted, once the barrier is down, we are going to push forward and not stop until we reach the tower.” Alec explained, after a pause fixed Moira with a hard stare.

“Do you have a dose?” Alec demanded, Moira did not need to ask what he meant.

“One dose on me, and one come down serum.” Alec nodded. “Good if I give the order use it.” Moira scowled but nodded, Kosta and Cora looked like they wanted to ask what dose and serum but wisely stayed quiet.

“Alright move out.” Alec ordered, as he hit the detonator blowing the shield.

# # # # #

“Keep moving, we can’t let them pin us down!” Alec yelled, Moira gritted her teeth as she dive rolled out of a line of fire.

“I would but we have a sniper, and I happen to like my head where it is!” She yelled back, snapping out a biotic lance to impale a Heavy trooper.

“Deal with it!” Moira snarled at the response, looking at Cora she got an Idea.

“Cora! Asari meteor chain!” Moira yelled, Cora had only enough time to look terrified before she was caught in a pull.

Cora soared up into the air, after Moira had used a pull to send her flying. Cora righted herself in mid air, before using her biotic charge to smash the skull in of the sniper. Liam crowed at the sight while Moira leapt up after her, unleashing a shockwave to stagger the remaining forces. Moira pushed Cora forward feeling a bullet tear through her shield and leave a nasty impact on her armor. She stumbled before snapping a shockwave behind her.

“Shite, that bloody hurt!” Moira cursed as they ran, she hated what amounted to suicide runs.

“Keep them off me while Sam and I get the door open!” Alec ordered, Moira shoved Cora and Liam to one end of the platform, taking the other side for herself.

“Matthias, you so owe me for this, you bloody fool.” Moira growled, missing her brother at her side against insane odds.

# # # #

Cora used charge to slam an enemy off the platform before it could hit Liam, she risked a glance over to check on Moira who was on her own. Moira was crouched reloading her pistol, Cora was amazed that Moira could hold so many off on her own. Cora noticed that Moira was using the landscape to limit her work, but the recon member was looking rough. Cora knew that her amp was starting to burn, so Moira’s must be scorching.

“Sir, we can’t hold out much longer!” Cora called to Alec, Liam grunted in agreement while Moira was silent.

“we are through, SAM seal the platform doors!” Alec called, the AI sealed the doors as Alec ordered Moira to help open the tower.

Cora moved to cover the side now left defenceless, Moira entered the tower with her father just as Liam and Cora finished clearing the platform. The pair began sweeping the tower listening over the Comm as Alec interfaced with the tower, suddenly the tower began pulsing with power as it projected energy into the air. Within moment the weather began calming, Moira could be heard talking about power levels acting strange a moment before it happened.

“these power levels seem unstable, SAM are you sure this is right? Um, Pathfinder… the levels are spiking we need to-” Moira got no further, a pulse ripped through the tower sending Cora and Liam careening into a console while the Ryders flew off the tower.

Just as Cora was struggling to get up she heard something that would haunt her dreams for weeks if not years. Moira’s helmet was broken, but the mic was still working and they could all hear the gasping struggle for air. The gasps were getting weaker fast, and sounding more painful.

“This is the Pathfinder, we need medevac now!” Alec shouted into his comm, Cora could hear the distress in the response.

“On route, eta three minutes’ tops!” Cora’s heart sank, by the gasps Moira had only seconds left.

“It wont be fast enough.” The resignation in Alec’s voice made Cora panic. “SAM authorize transfer.”

Cora waited for the transfer to link to her, but it didn’t Cora realized what was happening as Alec removed his helmet to replace Moira’s. They heard Moira’s breathing recover, but it was only for a minute, then it was replaced with a breathing that sounded like someone going into cardiac arrest. Liam and Cora raced down to the ground just in time to meet the shuttle, and find Alec dead beside a seizing Moira.

Henry the team medic rushed Moira into the shuttle, starting to work on her even as they rattled their way through the atmosphere. Lexi joined them as they rushed off the shuttle, SAM piped up that the transfer was overloading her SAM implant, suggesting a hardline connection would lessen the strain. So the team moved Moira SAM node and got her hooked in just in time, SAM began repairing what damage had been done.

Matthias all but kicked the doors in as he barreled into the room, rushing over to the monitors and checking vitals and readouts. He began working with Lexi and Henry on Moira, Cora and Liam were ushered out of the room by other crew members. Cora’s last sight of the twins was that of Matthias, straddling Moira and beginning a session of CPR as Moira flat lined.


	4. Nexus and Vetra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering Matthias is a bio researcher and the team field medic, Moira is a tech expert focusing on figuring out alien artifacts(Ie: protheans in the milk way) and is the team recon and field analysis expert.

Ch.4 Nexus

 

Vetra was working on tracking down a power converter, one that was not critical to the ‘Tempest’, when her omni tool made a sound it had not made in over six hundred years. Her head cocked at the ring tone that came only when one of the Shepard twins sent her a message, she paused in her work to make sure she was not going insane on this floating hell. Her tool repeated the beeping pattern again with a priority chime mixed in.

“I am going insane, there is no way the twins are sending me a message from the grave.” Vetra muttered, opening the message her mandibles went slack and her hands flying to dial up Kesh.

“Kesh, it’s Vetra, I just got a message on tight beam from the human arc!” Vetra exclaimed the moment the female Krogan answered the call.

“Are you sure it is not a mistake?” Kesh sounded disbelieving, and Vetra could not blame her.

“I am sure, the message came over a channel that only three ever had the code for, the human arc is in bound and in tight beam range!” Vetra could barely believe it, Kesh nodded sharply.

“Alright, what does the message say exactly?” Vetra looked over the message again to be sure.

“Human arc in Tight beam range, Prep the Tempest. ETA three hours and counting.” Vetra answered and Kesh nodded.

“Begin prepping what you can, but keep it quiet for now, gather the trusted crew and tell no one about this. We need to be sure about this, I will take it to Tann and the others.” Kesh ordered, Vetra nodded before ending the call and jogging away to find Gil and Suvi along with Kallo.

Nearly three hours later, Vetra found herself wishing that she could tear Tann’s head off and Addison’s for good measure. She had been stuck with heads of the nexus for the last half hour, over what Tann was calling a ‘clear malfunction’ now Vetra just wanted to get back to prepping the ship. Kandros and Kesh were the only ones who seem to believe her, Kandros seemed more towards that this was at the very least a good practice drill if nothing else.

“We can’t waste resources on a prank or malfunction!” Tann snapped, Vetra clenched her mandibles.

“I agree, we can’t spare those resources unless I see Alec in front of me.” Addison agreed, before anyone could speak an aid rushed into the room looking panicked.

“Their here! The human Arc is here, and docking!” Everyone in the room froze, Vetra let her harmonics color with a bit of a smug attitude.

“I told you, even dead and gone, the Shepards have never been wrong when it mattered. Now I have a ship to get ready, we are fourteen months late.” Vetra walked out of the room, Leaving a bemused Kandros and grinning Kesh and a pair of irate and humiliated directors.

# # # # # 

Matthias entered the docking bay, nimbly dodging a forklift like device as it roared past. Realizing that if he tried to board the ship now he would be in the way, Matthias did the only thing logical to him, he climbed up onto the tallest stack of crates to watch. Moira was running around the station dealing with the mess they had been dropped in, Lexi, Henry and himself had told the directors that Moira need rest after the shit of habit 7. The prick Tann had waved it off, saying she would get rest on the way there, Matthias had nearly put him through a wall over that.

“Hey you mind climbing down? We need to load those crates.” Matthias looked down at the nice flanging voice, it was a female Turian looking up at him with a cross between bemused and annoyed.

“Sorry about that my lady, I simply wanted to be out of the way while my new home is being stocked.” Matthias Stood, bowing at the waist, and falling into a front flip of the box.

With his biotics flaring to catch him, he landed in a prefect proper bow. “Matthias Ryder, sorry about that, is there anything I can do to help?” Matthias asked, the female looked at him and shoved a data pad at him.

“Come with me I hope you can read labels, we need to make sure that all the spare parts are here and are the kind we want. Oh, and I am Vetra Nyx, I will be joining you on the ship.” Matthias nodded, barely listening already memorizing the list.

“Understood, Thank you, I would feel like a right tit just sitting around waiting for you all to go the work. Your home, you take of it, as I like to say.” Matthias commented, before leaping onto a stack of crates and began digging for the parts needed.

# # # # # 

Vetra returned half an hour later to find a sight that confused her, Matthias was standing on a crate holding the data pad yelling out orders to the small hoard of workers buzzing around him. Vetra moved forward to tell the human off for not doing the job she gave him, when she noticed that the boxes that were being moved were the spare parts she wanted. Matthias seemed to be unaware of her presence, so Vetra moved back so see what this human was doing.

“All right, move the couplers over to port side storage… Be careful with those!” Matthias snapped as one worker nearly dropped the parts.

“Do not rush mates, these parts are not worth anything if they are damaged.” Matthias called, Vetra stepped forward catching his attention.

“I believe I just asked you to find the parts, not whatever this is.” Vetra commented, Matthias smiled at her.

“I got done quickly, so I thought I would make your job a bit easier for you.” Matthias explained, Vetra raised a brow plate.

“And when I need to find something?” Vetra, was just testing the human, the extra work he put in touched her.

“I have a inventory list and mapping for the parts on this data pad, and all boxes are labeled clearly with extra labels to make it easier when searching. Also all parts are grouped by the section of the ship they are part of.” Matthias explained, turning to deal with a question, Vetra smiled and moved away to go deal with the task of tracking down a few last things.

“If you manage to track down some real peppermint tea and honey Moira wish love you for it!” Matthias called after her, Vetra smirked at the comment.


	5. Tempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was stuck on thoughts of what to do.

Ch.5 Casting Off

 

Moira and Cora rode the tram down to the docks, Cora called the ship to see if it was ready. When the person answered, they heard something that made them both laugh, Matthias could be heard in the background yelling orders to dock hands. Moira was glad that Matthias seemed no worse for wear from his pod taking flying lessons, if anything it seem to make him more driven to get going. They arrived at the docks in time to see the ship land on it’s finally loading station.

“They call her the tempest.” Cora told Moira, who was busy ogling the ship.

“Okay, now that is a thing of beauty, needs a better paint job, but I am sure that lady can dance a fine waltz!” Moira spoke with admiration in her voice.

“Shall we go- wait up! At least use the walkway!” Cora called after Moira, as the pathfinder leapt railings and bioticly ran to the ship.

“Come people let’s move, we are fourteen months late as it is!” A female Turian called to the dock hands as Moira jogged up.

“So you’re the one who’s making things happen? Vetra, Vetra Nyx, Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner, and everything in between.” Vetra introduced, Moira smirked at the list.

“You ready, the sooner we get out of here the better.” Vetra asked, Moira raised an eyebrow.

“Your coming with us?” Moira asked, before Vetra could respond Matthias called out as he descended the ramp.

“She is coming, if I need to kidnap her, I am doing it!” Moira looked at her twin. “What in less than an hour she found real peppermint tea and honey, the good shit to! On top of that you should see the shotgun mods she found us, Cora and I will be in vanguard heaven!” Vetra seemed surprised by the outburst, but Moira just laughed.

“Well that settles that, welcome aboard!” Moira laughed, Cora chuckled and Vetra looked mildly confused.

Matthias vanished into the ship again, yelling something about checking in at the med bay. With the supplies finished loading they wee about to depart when a man came up to stop them, Vetra smoothly dealt with him with a few well-placed word and promises. Moira whistled lowed at the skill, if she had any doubts about Vetra they were gone now. With a smirk, she waved the pair of women aboard and the ship lifted off, Moira had Vetra give them a tour.

“So, thoughts on the crew?” Moira asked her brother, as they sat on her bed drinking tea.

“Kosta will be a source of trouble and tension in time, he has an idealistic view and could be a well intentioned issue. Suvi and Kallo should be fun, Suvi is a strange bird, but is bright. Kallo, he will be an asset like no other, he might rival the demons for flying skill with ships this size.” Moira whistled at the praise.

“Gil and you my dear will get on like a house on fire, Kallo as well, if Gil and Kallo stop fighting over modding the tempest. Lexi is going to be great when she settles, until then come to me for needle work. Cora, I think we should keep our past as concealed as possible with her, as a former huntress she will know about the squadron and what it stood for.” Matthias advised, Moira nodded.

“Best to leave the past where it lay, what is done is done. But you missed one, Vetra, what do you think?” Moira raised a teasing eyebrow.

“She has skills, knows the system and the players, she will cover where we lack. Plus her drive and focus is amazing, she also seems to know when to push and when to pull. I think that there might fall some tension between her and Kosta, but that will be down the line when doubts start eating at Kosta.” Moira smirked and said nothing, Matthias’s voice was a bit more excited talking about the turian.

“We should get some sleep, have you found a place to sleep yet?” Moira asked, Matthias shrugged.

“I am crashing in the Bio lab, Cora has plants set up there, I am tutoring her in gardening in exchange she went back to the crew quarters.” Moira smiled, Matthias hated being in bunk rooms, preferring to be in a room with plants for him to experiment with.

“All right thanks for the talk, I hope Eos is not as bad as they have made it out to be.” Moira thanked her brother, who gave her a hug before leaving.

“Hey at least this time you will have more help than a crisis officer!” Matthias joked as he left.


	6. Peebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peebee shows up and Matthias shows his mother henning habits.

Ch.6 Eos: Peebee

 

Moira finished snapping her SMG and heavy pistol to her thighs, turning to look at the rest of the team she smirked at what she saw. Cora was going over last minute data readings while Kosta lounged in his armor, what had her smirking was her brother trying to mother hen Vetra. Using her training she snuck up behind her brother, signalling Vetra not to give her away.

“I am telling you lady Nyx, venting your weapons and shields in such a fashion is insane. You are trying to make yourself into a boiled lady, there are safer methods than venting into your armor’s temperature system.” Matthias explained, Vetra was shaking her head.

“I am telling you I will be fine, Turians are made of sterner stuff than humans. I have been doing this for years now, I will be fine.” Vetra countered, Matthias growled.

“I am the med officer for the field team, I have training in the care of every single council and several none council races. So, I know that every time you do that, you would need to spend hours later buffing you plates, or are you going to tell me that you like plates that itch?” Matthias countered, Vetra looked away with a flutter of embarrassment.

“If you are so worried brother, why not offer to buff her plates for her? That way you both win, Vetra gets to be reckless and you get to mother hen someone, who is not me!” Moira teased draping herself on her brother, who’s ears tinged slightly.

“I-I don’t need someone buffing my plates!” Vetra protested, all but running from the argument, Matthias looked at Moira with a deadpan look.

“Really, that is the best you could do? Moira your loosing your touch, she only stuttered once.” Matthias joked, shoving Moira off so they could get going.

###

“Oh, this is going to be fun, they got a nomad!” Moira cried, as she raced to get the forward station down.

“Should we be worried?” Kosta asked Matthias who was smiled and leaning against the storage container for the vehicle.

“No, my sister and I are great drivers, can’t fly worth shit but can drive nearly anything.” Matthias reassured, Cora looked at the man watching the horizon, his eyes never stopping as he looked for threats.

“I call driving first!” Moira called as she shot back, opening the doors before she even stopped moving.

“Fine, just try not to test the limits of the machine until after we find the source of the signal.” Matthias implored, climbing into the navigator’s seat.

“Relax, I will get us there in one piece!” Moira promised, Cora felt a shiver of fear at the slightly manic look in the woman’s eye.

###

“We’re going to die!” Kosta screamed, as Moira and Vetra laughed and Matthias just sighed as Moira made the Nomad go airborne again.

“You said you two were good drivers!” Cora screamed at Matthias, as the Nomad screamed around a dune.

“I said we are great drivers, I never said we were sane ones, lady harper.” Matthias called over his shoulder before glancing at Moira. “Left turn at the next dune then straight until we reach the tech pillars.” Matthias instructed calmly, as if Moira was not driving at an insane pace.

“I love these two!” Vetra cheered, as Moira used the dune as a ramp to get the most air yet.

###

Atop the Remnant monolith Peebee sat with binoculars, watching the Nomad scream towards her. Whoever was driving clearly had no idea what a break pedal was, Peebee laughed as the Nomad went airborne again. As the vehicle got closer, Peebee decided it was best to back off and let the pathfinder poke around first, get a lay of the person before she revealed herself. She was after all not ‘suppose’ to be here really.

She watched the Nomad screech to a halt, three of the passengers got out calmly. A pair of humans and a turian who were followed by two more humans who staggered out of the vehicle, Peebee winced as the male dark skinned human took his helmet off before falling to his knees panting. The woman who staggered out seemed to be yelling at the other three, Peebee snickered at the pathfinder getting yelled at.

When they started poking around the remnant relics, Peebee scoffed, she had been trying for months to get the stuff to work. Moving closer she caught their chatter, they were looking for the glyphs, that impressed Peebee. It had taken her a week to figure out that she would need the glyphs, by the time she was close enough to hear everyone, the Pathfinder was starting to interface with the console. Peebee’s shot wide as the console lit up and began powering up, she was shocked, what shook her out of it was her noticing that they were about to up the power.

“Wait!” Peebee yelled, making a snap choice she ran and tackled the pathfinder, knocking her to the ground and straddling her.

Before she could make any other kind of move, a crushing force encircled her throat, by the tingle she knew it was biotics. “Back up literally!” the other human female ordered, when another voice cut in. “One wrong move and I snap your neck faster than you can blink.” A male voice growled.

“Easy you’ve come this far just let it ride.” Peebee said calmingly, looking down at the woman she was riding she continued. “I have been studying this tech for months, I don’t know how you got these glyphs to activate but you need to let them cycle through their channels-”

Anything else she would have said was lost, when she felt a pair of hands groping her ass. She leapt off the woman grabbing her ass protectively as she backed away, the woman smirked and winked playfully at her. The male who had threatened her sigh heavily, a sound Peebee knew, one that came from having to deal with someone too much.

“Moira really, a potential enemy tackles you, and what do you do? Throw her off like a sensible person? No, you start groping her hindquarters, your lucky she did not shoot you!” the man berated Moira as he helped her up, Peebee saw the concern in the man’s eye and thought they must be lovers.

“Sorry Matthias, you know my rule if they are of age and they sit in my lap they are free game!” Moira smiled innocently, making Matthias sigh, and shake his head.

“All right, now how about we get your name my dear.” The man asked politely, Peebee smiled and introduced herself.

“I know who you are, saw your ship. I was beginning to think that the initiative just made pathfinders up so we would not lose hope, but you seem real enough.” Peebee explained, Moira smirked at her.

“You sure, I think you should tackle me a few more times to be sure, I know that I need to make sure that arse is real.” Peebee blushed slightly at the flirting, before she could think of a response she saw something.

“Ah, crap.” Peebee cursed as an observer floated into view, pulling her pistol she shot it in the optics.

The same second her shot hit the bot, a body collided with it, as the Matthias smashed into it with biotics. The fight was short and busy, Peebee several times had to check her fire as the bot she was targeting blew up from a charge from the two vanguard. At one point she heard Matthias curse loudly as the Turian vented her guns and shield into her armor systems to pick up her rate of fire, the moment the fight was over Matthias charged over to the Turian looking very unhappy.

“I though I told you not to do that!” Matthias snapped at the Turian, who cocked a hip at him.

“I told you I have done it before, I am fine nothing a little buffing isn’t going to fix.” The Turian countered, Matthias glared before smirking.

“You know what, fine, you can do that suicidal maneuver whenever you like Vetra Nyx.” Vetra looked pleased until Matthias kept going.

“But when we get back to the tempest I am going to be the one buffing your plates, if you insist on damaging yourself, I will make sure you are patched up properly. And if you even think about trying to run off or hiding, know this, I have a tranq gun and turian dropping rounds for it.” Peebee laughed at the shocked look on Vetra’s face as Matthias stalked off.

After some talking, Peebee decided to stay and get more readings off the tower while the pathfinder’s team check out the other sites. Kosta groaned as Peebee watched them climb back into the Nomad and take off, Peebee set to work studying the monolith. Idly she began planning how to work her way onto the pathfinder’s ship, she had a way with the remnant and Peebee was not about to let the key to her research leave this planet without her.


	7. Vault part one

Ch.7 Into the Vault

 

Peebee was trying not to pace as she waits for the path finder to arrive at the meeting spot, you would think with the way she drove she would be here by now. Peebee heard an engine screaming, before she could blink a nomad crashed into the ground less than five feet from her! Peebee fell backwards staring at the vehicle as the crew climbed out.

“Ha, told you lady Nyx I could match my sister!” Matthias exclaimed as he climbed out, Moira climbed out behind him and came up to Peebee.

“I should have guessed, great driving makes you weak in the knees!” Moira teased as she helped Peebee up, pulling her close and whispering in her ear. “But if you want some real driving, stick with me.”

“Moira stop flirting with the poor girl, we have better things to do than try and get you in her pants.” Matthias deadpanned, the group turned at the sound of Kosta heaving his lunch behind a rock.

“I am never getting in a vehicle with either of you driving again!” Kosta gasped after he finished heaving, Vetra rolled her eyes.

“Let’s get going people, I don’t want more sand in my armor!” Cora grumbled, pushing Moira towards the console for the bridge.

###

“That is so cool a gravity well!” Moira gushed, watching the rock they had kick into the large hole gently float down.

“Oh, you idiot Peebee!” Exclaimed as she face-palmed. “That was not the front door this is!”

“Let’s Find out if that is right!” Moira yelled as she snagged Peebee around the waist and jumped into the hole, Peebee laughing with her.

“Lady Nyx shall we?” Matthias offer his hand with a bow, Vetra chuckled and took his hand as they stepped off.

“Forgive my hands here but I simply must try something.” Matthias apologized to Vetra, before spinning and putting them in an earth waltz position while they slowly fell.

Vetra laughed lightly and played along as Matthias hummed the measure for them, they dimly heard Moira cooing and laughing as they danced. When they landed Moira crowed that she got the entire thing on video, Vetra’s mandibles fluttered in embarrassment. Matthias simply reached over and smack Moira on the head.

“Send me a copy then delete it.” Matthias ordered, Moira smirk and Peebee laughed as the rest of the crew joined them.

As the crew moved around the main chamber, they found a console atop a ramp. When Moira interfaced with it, the console began pumping fluid into conduits in the flor unlocking the door. Matthias and Moira used their scanners to cover the room before the group moved on, soon they encountered a holographic panel next to another console that controlled the vault. Moira tried to get it to work but the console was dead and needed more power than the first console had put out, exploring a bit deeper they found more holo panels with massive storage space in them.

“Incredible if I am right these panels can store hundreds of Zettabytes each! Some races make due with less.” Peebee gushed to Moira, who was also scanning them with glee.

“Great we will never get Moira to leave now.” Matthias joked as they walked on, him dragging Moira away from the panels.

The group entered another large chamber with another well, but this one was locked down. On a counter near the well sat a strange glowing tube, capped with thick triangular caps. Peebee picked it up while Moira and Cora looked for locks on the well, with Vetra and Matthias providing cover in case anything wanted to eat them.

After talking about the object for a bit, they figured out that of the two passages one lead to the shut down core. Peebee looked long and hard at the tunnels before pocketing the object and turned to Moira, with a smile firmly in place.

“Alright you go that way and I’ll go this way!” Peebee called as she started to head for one of the two passages.

“Oh no you don’t, Matthias go with her make sure nothing eats her.” Moira ordered, Peebee scowled at her.

“I can take care of myself thank you very much, it makes more sense to split up. you go find out what is shutting this place down and I will see if I can crack the mystery of this place.” Peebee countered, Glaring at Moira, she was not getting stuck with tail gunner who would be of no help cracking the secrets of the remnant.

“Either you take him with you or we cuff you to this counter, I am not risking a non crew alone in this place. Besides I doubt you are an expert in biology of aliens, while Matthias is a trained medic and xeno-biologist.” Moira countered, showing Peebee a pair of mag-cuffs.

“Fine, let’s go then!” Peebee huffed, grabbing Matthias by his collar and dragging him off.

“Well she is something.” Cora commented as they headed off into the vault’s depths.


	8. Vault part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile folk, sorry about that. I am back and making more chapters, I will try to be putting out more.

Vault Part Two

 

Peebee ducked another chunk of flying remnant scrap, as Matthias smashed into another assembler. Peebee was glad she had agreed to take the male twin with her, Matthias was great to have along for a lot of reasons, not only his skill at turning the Remnant bots into scrap he also was great for sounding ideas off. Once the last bot stopped moving she began scanning the tech, noticing that Matthias was scanning the plants and pulling tools out of his backpack.

“Feel free to keep scanning for a bit, I am going to quickly grab some samples of this stuff. These plants are growing without any sign of natural light or insects, it could be a huge benefit if our crops could be made like this! Imagine the possibilities, the Nexus would be able to grow plants without such a massive resource drain!” Peebee laughed and agreed at the excitement in his voice, yes Peebee was going to get on fine with this human.

Peebee finished the scanning she wanted and sat on a counter to watch Matthias collect his samples, after a minute she got bored and decided to ask some questions that had been bugging her. “So, is your sister really the type to flirt with everything that moves?” Peebee asked, frowning at the lack of reaction she got.

“Not really, you have to fit her type first and for most; Female or Asari, fearless and quick-witted and dangerous is always a good thing for her… Also must be a biotic, claims she does not want to break them by accident.” Matthias answered, finishing packing his bag and signalling that he was ready to move.

###

Vetra followed Moira closely as they made their way through the large cavernous vault, when they came across a large aqueduct of some kind of fluid Moira crouched to get a sample. Vetra glanced over in time to see Costa start to fall in the fluid, leaping into action she grabbed him before he could plunge head first. His hand still hit the fluid and at once arcs began flying around the limb as his shields were drained at a blinding pace.

“Be careful, it would not be fun to haul your body out of that!” Vetra scolded, Liam scoffed before Moira cut in and made his jaw drop.

“Relax we would not fish it out, too much risk for the reward.” Moira remarked calmly, Liam weakly laughed. “So, anyone falls in they get left?”

“No just you, you’re the most expendable. Peebee is a civilian and expert on this tech, Cora is my one of my seconds and Vetra is our main supplier contact, Matthias is our medical expert so we can’t leave him behind.” Liam looked shocked, while Matthias could be heard snickering over the Comm as Peebee laughed.

“Okay, yeah that makes me feel great.” Liam muttered as they moved through the vault.

###

Matthias crouched looking at his power readings as Moira triggered the start up, with Peebee looking over his shoulder he watched with worry as the power levels began going off the charts. A deep rumble from below them followed by a strange hiss, was their only warning as a cloud began rising up from the depths melting anything organic.

“Moira, what did you do?!” Matthias yelled into the comms, as he and Peebee began running.

“The vault seems to be running a cleaning program!” Moira yelled back, Matthias rolled his eyes at their luck.

“Less talking more running!” Vetra yelled over the comms.

“Yes Ma’am.” Matthias responded, Peebee nearly crashing into him as they ran around a corner.

It did not take long for the pair to realize something terrifying, and for Peebee to voice it. “We’re not going to make it!”

“Hang on and close you mouth and eyes!” Matthias warned, before Peebee could asked what he meant, he swung her up into a bridal carry.

###

Peebee yelped as Matthias swung her into his arms, before she could blink the shiver of biotics washed over her. Matthias blurred them forward with a charge smashing feet first into a wall, only to push off it with a charge an instant later. Peebee shut her eyes as he launched into a third charge crashing into another wall only to charge off it again. Peebee tried not to get sick from the sudden starts and stops, while she did that she noticed the biotic stamina this must be taking.

“Moira Move!” Matthias yelled, Peebee felt the impact a moment later, the a gentler one as the dropped to the floor.

[Interfacing please standby.] SAM called, drawing Peebee’s attention to Moira who was interfacing with a console right in the path of the death cloud.

Right before the cloud could swallow the console, it stopped and retreated. Matthias set her down gently, Peebee’s jaw dropped at the fact that he did not look winded in the slightest after a run like that. Before Peebee could question it Moira started laughing, as she sagged from relief against the console. SAM pulled up the last console activity and they quickly found themselves surrounded by a large hologram map of the cluster.

“Well, SAM start downloading a copy of this map and all data related to it, by the looks of some of these read outs there might be another active vault somewhere.” Moira ordered, Peebee walked around the console and pointed out the location of a vault location that was different from the rest.

“Alright, let’s get out of here and set up that beacon for the outpost!” Moira proclaimed, Peebee jumped slightly when Moira wrapped and arm around her shoulder and leaned on her.

“Sorry but all that excitement has left me weak in the knees, my helping my to the surface?” Moira pleaded with a pair of puppy eyes.

“Moira really that cryo nap has really effected your flirting, next your going to trip and ask her to carry you.” Matthias scolded, flicking Moira’s ear making her blush and Peebee laugh.

“Sure Pathfinder, I would love to have a beauty hanging off me to the surface.” Peebee joked, wrapping an arm around Moira’s waist, enjoying the jump and squeak she made when Peebee grabbed her ass, making Matthias laugh.

###

Vetra breathed in the surface air, enjoying the feeling of nature light on her plates. Moira began to have them pile into the Nomad to head to the site, when Peebee said she was going to head to the tempest to get settled in first. Vetra was about to climb in when Matthias stopped her, she looked at him and he jerked a thumb at Peebee’s shuttle.

“In the shuttle Lady Nyx, you and I have a date with some buffers.” Vetra’s manibles dropped in shock. “What?!”

“You heard me, mission is over all that is left is a beacon planting. Moira can handle that, you and I have some medical treatments to take care of, or did you think I was joking?” Matthias asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I would go Vetra, Matthias is mean when you try and skip his medical check ups and treatments. He has put more than one dart in my arse over them, so go and enjoy it… think of it like a massage or something.” Moira called, Vetra sighed and let herself be led into the shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for you my dear readers, next chapter Vetra gets a buff job from our lovely Medic Matthias. So how smutty do you guys want it?


	9. Vetra gets a Buff Job

Vetra gets a buff job.

 

“All right lady Nyx, where do you want to do this?” Matthias asked, Peebee laughed as they got on the ship and ran off to find a place to crash while Vetra glared at Matthias.

“You are not letting this go, are you?” “My Lady this will happen one of two ways, either you go willingly or I dart you and you wake up eight hours later in your bed in a fresh change of clothes and cleaned. Your choice, though I would hate to have to violate any trust we have built by forcing you, but your health is mine and Lexi’s job so I will do what is need.” Matthias said gravely.

Vetra sighed. “My room, I don’t need more people watching than needed.”

“All right I will meet you there I need to change out of my armor and grab my buff kit.” Matthias told her before walking off, Vetra sighed and went to her room.

A few minutes later Matthias entered the room closing the door, and locking it behind him. Vetra saw a attaché case in his left hand, he was also dressed in shorts and a muscle shirt. Vetra had stripped down to her panties and sat on a stool glaring sullenly at Matthias, who ignored the glare opting instead to set his case down on the desk and opened. Vetra raised her brow-plate at the sight of the edges of a tattoo peaking from under his shirt on his back, only one word was visible and it was an asari term for ‘wrath’.

“What is the Tattoo on your back?” Vetra asked, trying to take her mind off the events ahead, no easy task as Matthias began pulling out Buffing tools that Vetra grudgingly admitted were better than hers.

“If you promise to never breath a word of it to anyone I will tell you. The least I can do after all, I am about to become very knowledgeable about your body.” Matthias spoke in a very serious tone, Vetra agreed with an equally serious tone.

“It is my old squad crest and saying, let’s just say what my squad took care of was less than moral shall we?” Matthias said, pull his shirt up to reveal a full back tattoo.

A full human coat of arms style shield took up the bulk of his back with three words atop the shield, ‘Goddess’s wrath Squadron’. The design on the shield was a large sword surrounded by rays of light and winged warriors on both sides holding glowing biotics in their hands, there was more writing below the shield but it was in a style and sub dialect that her translator was not suited to read.

“The bottom says, ‘With our lady’s guiding light we send you to her embrace.’ A tad on the overly dramatic side for my taste.” Matthias explained, putting his shirt back down and picking up the first of the buffers.

Vetra sighed, and Matthias smiled gently before kneeling in front of her and picking up left shin and beginning his work. Vetra slowly relaxed, watching the calm focus Matthias had as he steadily worked the buffing machine over her lower leg and spur, switching legs when that shin were done. Vetra was trying and failing not to blush with Matthias between her legs face inches away from her panties, she was very glad that she had changed to ones the looked good.

“I had you pegged for boy shorts, black with lace trimming is a pleasant surprise though.” Matthias remarked, as he finished her thighs and moved on to her top.

“Can we not talk about that, why do you have a buffing kit?” Vetra asked, steering the talk away from her underwear.

“I use it for my own armor, don’t worry I changed the pads before coming here.” Matthias explained, Vetra nodded. “where do you keep your dye? I might as well touch up that while I am working.”

“Top drawer of my desk left side.” Vetra told him, only to realise to her horror she had forgotten what else was in the drawer.

“I had not expected to see that, you might want to hide your dildo and vibrator somewhere else, just a thought my lady.” Matthias remarked as he began setting the dyes up.

“T-They’re not mine!” Vetra stuttered, Matthias raised an eyebrow. “I am not judging, though from what I have heard there are better brands for turians.”

“W-Why would you know that? Was that part of you medical training, what sex gear is best?” Vetra asked, recovering herself to her surprise Matthias laughed, a sound Vetra found strangely pleasing.

“I served on an Asari squad, the gossip they shared about their lovers was very enlightening.” Matthias winked, Vetra was about to respond when the feeling of a brush on her face plates had her stopping, she did not want a crooked mark.

###

Matthias took as step back to admire his work, the plates gleamed dully in the light of her room. Her talons and claws were sharpened and her markings stood out brightly with crisp clear lines, Matthias shift to hide his hardening member, but Vetra with her sharp eyes still saw.

“Something interesting Matthias?” She teased, Matthias swallowed as she batted her eyes mockingly at him. “Only the most beautiful Turian in all of the universe. The only way you could look better would be naked underneath me.” Matthias muttering the last part, only clueing in that he said that outloud when Vetra blushed and glanced at her bed.

“Shite! I did not mean to say that outloud, I am sorry lady Nyx, I hope you can forgive me.” Matthias cursed his loose lips, Vetra laughed at his blush.

“It is all right, nice to know that someone finds me nice to look at.” Vetra said softly, Matthias approached and rested his arms on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

“I am sure many would kill for the sight before me, I know that I would my fair lady.” Matthias whispered to her, Vetra moved her head forward and pressed her forehead against him.

Matthias went scarlet at the touch, know what that meant to turians. He forced his muscles to relax and lean into the touch, not want to give the impression that it was unwelcome when he felt the opposite. They stayed like that for a few moments lost in the warmth of the touch, and the comfort of touch. For Vetra she rarely got to show weakness and got to be this close, thus she was greedily enjoying every second of Matthias abnormally high biotic human heat. Matthias also craved touch of another, he and his sister had once been a part of a squad that felt skinnship was an important part of team building so his missed the tender touches that came from those other than his sister.

“Nyx before I check on Peebee you need anything… Oh, I will come back! Matt remember to use lotions to ease chafing!” Moira called as she bypassed the lock and had started talking before seeing the embrace, smiling like a cat she backed out and locked the door behind her.

“My sister, talent for walking in on the worst moments to be walked in on. I am sorry my lady, I can go clear this up…” Matthias stopped at a gleam in Vetra’s eye. “Or we curl up on your bed and watch a blasto movie?” Matthias offered, Vetra blushed but nodded.

As she moved to get dressed, Matthias stopped her. “Best to let the plates breath for a bit, besides I like how you look right now.” Matthias told her stripping down to his boxers, Vetra was about to ask when he spoke. “Not fair if you are the only one in your underwear, besides who wants to watch a blasto movie in anything besides their underwear?” Matthias joked, Vetra nodded.

The two curled up on her bed, Matthias settling between her legs and leaning back against her chest as she set the movie to project on the wall. Vetra wrapped her arms around the human between her legs and pulled him flush with her, enjoying the warmth that seeped off him. Matthias pulled a blanket over them and relaxed as they began the movie.

###

Moira wandered the ship looking for her brother, he had missed their tea time. Something that rarely happened, she liked having someone to vent to about the day and bounce ideas off. Running into Peebee the asari joined her in her mini hunt for her brother, they finally searched everywhere but Vetra’s room. Bypassing the lock after trying knocking four times, the pair of women awwwed at the sight they were greeted with.

Matthias and Vetra were curled up asleep on her bed, Vetra holding Matthias like a teddy bear. Moira closed the door after taking a few photos and turned to the asari and gestured towards the kitchen. When they entered the meal area, they started giggling.

“That was so cute!” Peebee laughed, Moira nodding.

“Hey since my tea partner is busy want to join me for some tea and talk, my treat?” Moira asked, Peebee nodding the pair moved to the patherfinder cabin to get some girltalk time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old squad that Matthias and Moria belonged to is a OC thing, it will become more important in the future so don't forget it.


	10. Chapter 10

The Angels meet the Archon

 

Vetra woke up to a highly embarrassing position Matthias still in his boxers was held by her like a human’s stuffed animal. Feeling her mandibles flutter in embarrassment, she tried to shift him out of her grip only for his eyes to shoot wide open and biotic power to erupt around him. Vetra remained still, this close she knew that biotics of the level surrounding Matthias could easily kill her before she could twitch. Afters a brief moment the field vanished as Matthias began to become more aware of his surroundings.

“Bad dream there?” Vetra asked concerned, she had never seen a biotic react like that before.

“No just force of habit, life with my old unit, we were often in areas that if something woke you up odds were that you would need your biotics at once.” Vetra tried to imagine just what kind of missions this human went through.

“Well guess we fell asleep, which means my sister will have photos for teasing ammo already.” Matthias remarked, looking at the clock seeing that it was morning.

“What makes you so sure?” “Missed tea time lady Nyx, my darling sister would have come looking for me, found us taken photos and slipped out again.” Vetra’s mandibles flutter massively, Matthias gave her a soothing pat on the shoulder.

“She won’t tease you too much, you supply her tea addiction.” With that Matthias got dressed and left.

###

Moira sat at the kitchen table sipping at her tea Peebee sat next to her drinking some Asari drink, Matthias entered the kitchen and Moira smirked. She held out her hand and Peebee grumbling handed over some credits, Matthias raised an eyebrow but ignored them in favour of getting his own cup of tea, sitting down across from them he snagged a biscuit off Moira’s plate and began buttering it.

“Enjoy your movie mate?” Moira teased, Peebee laughing along Matthias looked deadpan at the asari.

“I am the only other doctor on the ship miss Peebee, unless you want Lexi handling all your care be careful how hard you laugh… And yes I enjoyed finally getting to watch the whole movie without you chattering in my ear the entire time sister dear.” Matthias responded in a polite tone, making Peebee suddenly decide that she had somewhere else to be.

When she had left Moira laughed. “You would never do that, you enjoy mother henning far too much. But glad to see you have gotten close to someone else mate.” Matthias smiled and took a sip of his peppermint tea.

“How long until we arrive at this new planet?” Matthias asked, Moira finished her biscuit before answering.

“We should reach the scourge in the next hour and after we get out about twenty minutes. So a max of an hour and a half, plenty of time for you to make up for missing tea time!” Moira teased, Matthias sighed.

“Fine one batch of Asari sweet biscuits coming up, try not to gorge yourself on them and make yourself sick this time?” Matthias snarked back, his polite tone never wavering, Moira stuck her tongue out at him as she huffed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here is a short chapter to show I still am writting this work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read this before the change on 10/09/17 I am changing Moira's romance pairing due to a few reasons(Please don't witch hunt me.). Main reasons are, Asari romance have always bugged me and I can not get behind the Peebee one as a result(Nothing agianst Peebee she is awesome.), Some people have reuquested to me in private(I will respect their wishes to remain nameless) and finally Cora is my second fav Romance after Vetra.

Archon gets yelled at.

 

Vetra finally ready to face the crew, only after doing as much in her room as she could, entered the kitchen. To her surprise she found Matthias baking, the smell of something sweet baking filled the small kitchen. Vetra found the image before her so strange she could not tell if she should be laughing, a highly trained biotic killing machine was standing in the kitchen of a ship with a royal purple apron on.

“What Moira demanded I make up for missing tea-time, so I am making Asari sweet biscuits.” Matthias asked, Vetra stood there shocked still trying to figure out the image when the ship was suddenly rocked hard.

“Matthias get your ass up here, we have a problem or few dozens!” Moira called over the PA.

Matthias was out of the room in a flash of biotics, Vetra was only a beat behind him. Vetra entered the bridge and stopped cold at the sight on the view screens, a massive ship was blocking their path with dozens of smaller ships surrounding it and them. Before anyone could say anything, a signal overrode the ships comms and a face appeared on the screen. Moira stepped forward to the command table with Cora only a half step behind her.

“Where is the one that activated the Remnant, their DNA signature is aboard.” The Kett demanded, Vetra growled low in her throat at the demand and judging by the faint purple glow around Matthias’s hands she was not the only one.

“Fuck off you piece of shite! That is not how you open talks you right Twat!” Moira yelled at the Kett, Matthias face palmed while Vetra went slack faced.

“I will not tolerate an inferior speaking in that tone, you will submit to me and give me what I want.” The Kett demanded, Moira made a gesture that Vetra’s translator told her was a very rude thing to do.

“They have taken over the controls and are steering us into the ship!” Suvi yelled out, Moira only glanced at her for a moment.

“The only thing I would give you is my boot so far up whatever passing for an ass on you that you would taste my shit covered boot!” Moira yelled at the Kett who seemed taken aback by that, even Vetra was confused by the threat.

“Enough! Your rise to greatness begins now!” The Kett snapped, only for the ship to shudder and SAM to call out. *I have regained control and plotted a route through the scourge. *

“Then put the pedal to the bloody metal!” Moira snapped, Matthias pushed Vetra into the wall near the hand holds and made her grab on.

As they raced off with only a pair of Kett ships on their tail, Vetra noticed Suvi and Kallo leaning forward in their seats to focus while Moira had Cora pinned in front of her in a very intimate position.

###

Cora gripped the ship rail, very aware of Moira behind her using biotics to keep them in place as Kallo flew through the Scourge. Cora tired to focus on the mad escape they were in the middle of, but the humming static of Moira’s biotics holding her securely in place made it hard to focus. Finally they got out of the Scourge, Moira straighten but did not move leaving Cora in a very strange position, bent over the rail with Moira’s hands on either side of her chest and Cora’s ass pressed against Moira’s front.

“Gill give her all that you can we are going to try and reach where the vault is.” Moira ordered, Cora waited for Moira to move but she did not and Cora was starting to become very aware of what their position looked like.

“Moira could you let me up?” Cora asked between clenched teeth, Moira jumped behind her and Cora flushed at the friction it caused between her legs.

“Sorry Cora I got caught up in the moment, it is not often that I am in a near death situation with a lovely lady held in my embrace!” Moira winked at her as Cora stood up and tried to hide her slight blush, reminding herself that Moira was a flirt and flirted with everything and that Cora was not attracted to woman.

“Not a problem, just next time let me up after the danger is passed, I don’t like being bent over a rail.” Moira snickered at Cora’s joke, Cora blushed slightly and the smile on the Pathfinders face. ‘I am not gay.’ She repeated to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

First contact?

 

Matthias watched as Kallo and Gill struggled to get the ship to the nav point of the vault, the bridge was tense as the descent into the atmosphere threatened to tear the ship apart. The shield and kinetic dampeners were offline due to a brush with the scourge, with all but the most basic sensors also offline they were flying very close to blind. A new alarm started screaming as Kallo called out.

“We have ships on our radar! They seem to be attempting Comms!” Kallo yelled over the alarms, Moira slammed a few buttons to cancel the alarms.

“Open that channel to them, let’s hope these mates are nicer than the last blokes.” Matthias tensed, they were in no position for a fight, without a clear line of sight and lack of barriers he and Moira would not be able to attack the vessels.

“Tove jagalesh do!” Everyone froze at the sound of this new alien tongue. “Tove jagalesh do!” came the repeated line.

“This is Pathfinder Moira Ryder of the Tempest, we come in peace with no hostile intentions. Our vessel is heavily damaged, and we need a landing zone to conduct repairs. I repeat we come in peace with no hostile intentions.” Moira spoke in the voice a beast tamer uses on an angry or weary creature, not her normal style Matthias noted.

After a tense few seconds the voice answered. “Paav, nele set do.” Kallo called out that they had sent a nav point.

“Bring us in as slow and gently as we can risk Kallo, the tempest might hate it, but she will hate it more if she is turned to melted slag by their guns.” Moira ordered, trying and failing to relive some of the tense.

“Moira leave Kallo to pilot, we need to get you ready and we have very little time to do in.” Matthias ordered, Moira nodded.

“Right let’s go pick the outfit I am going to get shot in!” Moira joked, Matthias shook his head. “Good happy jokes Moira dear or none at all.” Matthias scolded as they descended that ladder.

###

Ten minutes later, Moira stood on the bridge pale Purple hair quickly braided from hair line to back in a single braid, dark blue and silver leather jacket done up with her red scarf wrapped around her neck and red pants. Matthias had spent the time he had used to braid her hair berating her for not having a single formal outfit. The bright green eyes of the twins watched the city come into view, and the both widened as AA guns powered up and targeted the ship.

“They are scanning us!” Suvi called sounding very afraid, Moira and Matthias watched calmly.

“Relax Suvi they are likely check to make sure we are not a battle ship, and if we are just how highly armed we are. But whatever you do, make sure you don’t scan them back my dear.” Moira soothed, Matthias nodded along.

*Pathfinder passive scanners not damaged in the scourge detect that the environment is suitable for human life, I do recommend a breather and mask to minimize the risk of cross contamination. * SAM advised.

“Why not our suits then?” Matthias asked, SAM replied at once. *Two reduce potential hostilities, wearing armor might cause tension depending on the culture. * Matthias nodded, Kallo called out that the landing was done, and a group of armed forces were advancing.

“All right, SAM monitor my vitals if I come under attack alert the ship. Gill, Kallo get what repairs you can done without using anything drawing to much power or attention and don’t leave the ship mates, I need you both alive when I come back.” Moira ordered, Matthias followed her as she started towards the cargo bay.

Matthias passed her a thin and sleek bracelet, two fluids held inside. “Moira take this, if you trigger the dose I will know at once and will come to get you. It has a dose of the cooldown already loaded, be careful and remember.”

Slipping it on under her sleeve she felt the needles line up with her vines and the fluids to spin and click into place with the needles. “Our lady guides us with her light!” The two said in sync locking their right arms together and sending a pulse of biotics over each other’s arm.

“Good luck Sis.” Matthias said as he opened the doors, Moira smiled at him slipping the breath mask on. “Who needs luck when I have the greatest mother hen watching over me?” She joked before descending the ramp.

 

###

Moira reached the bottom of the ramp at the same time as the squad of guards, with her hands held up and away from her body she let herself be scanned. At once a guard advance and yank up sleeve to reveal the injector, around her Alien tongue flew Moira could guess from the tone and gestures they did not like the injector. When the guard holding her arm started to reach for the device, clearly trying to remove it she spoke in a calming tone.

“All right gentlemen take it easy, removing that cuff is bad for everyone’s health. There is an substance in contained in the device that will explode if exposed to air. It is a medicine for my health problems.” Moira explained slowly lying through her teeth, hoping that her guess about something was right.

More alien talk, until finally the guard simply roughly yanked her sleeve back down and cuffed her harshly and painfully before putting a collar on her throat and using a long poll hooked to it to guide her. Moira gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to snap the cuffs and crush the guards as a show of strength, but until they struck first she could not hit them… For now, she would play nice but if they got too rough and rude she would force them to attack first and then kill every single alien she found.

A sharp order like bark came from above them, Moira looked up and saw a crowd with another alien without armor standing in the front and advancing quickly. More sharp orders came and one of the guards spoke but sounded like it was trying to get out of trouble, Moira kept a confused face on but inside she knew exactly what was happening. There was at least to two high ranking aliens here and they clearly did not agree on her treatment as in moments her collar was off, and the cuffs no longer locked in a way the stressed her joint behind her.

Instead, the cuffs were simply in front of her and no too tight or awkwardly positioned. The lead Alien using a glowing sphere on her forearm to do something to Moira’s Omni-tool, at once her Omni-tool responded as a program loaded, Moira gave low level permission to allow it to run the install. Once the program was done, the alien tongue at once began being converted into English.

“Now can you understand me human?” The lead female, as her Omni-tool told her asked.

“Yes, because of the fact that you already have a program for translating English, I am guessing the exiles already made contact with your people?” Moira asked, the Alien confirmed her guess and introduced herself as Paaran Shie before leading Moira into the city with an armed escort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that is right folks I am fixing Bioware's own shitty writing here, We are fixing the first contact issues.
> 
> Has anyone guess what fun thing I have created for my twins and is sitting on Moira's wrist right now?


	13. Chapter 13

Moira meets Evfra.

 

Paaran Shie escorted the human through the city, Moira as she called herself, asked many questions and she answered as best and politely as she could. The way this human showed none of the signs that she had been told humans showed when angry, scared, or tense, unnerved her. The human watched everything with an eye of one of the resistance fighters who often went behind enemy lines, Moira seemed to be taking notice of every thing and showing nothing of her own cards.

When they arrived at the HQ Paaran turned to Moira. “This is where we part ways, the guards will take you to Evfra, you will have to earn his trust and quickly if you want to leave this planet alive.” She warned the human who smiled under her breathing mask.

“Don’t worry I have no fear of not leaving alive, I just want to make sure that we don’t have a war with your people!” The tone and smile set Paaran’s hackles rising, this human was implying that if she wanted to leave no one could stop her.

“Move it Alien!” One of the guards smacked her with the but of their rifle against her head.

Before Parran could scold the guard Moira spoke low and cold. “Try that again and peaceful contact protocols or not I will feed you that rifle!” With that Moira turned and strode into the HQ leaving the guards to catch up.

###

Evfra waited for this human who had found his peoples refuge to arrive, Jaal entered his office with a quick salute. Evfra returned the gesture, Jaal came forward and brought up on the screens behind Evfra the feed from the guards cameras. Together they watched the human, they moved like a killer, but they could easily tell that her skills did not lay in diplomacy. When the guard struck the human Evfra growled, he might hate the Kett and disturst the new comers but striking the first ambassador of their government was a sure-fire way to cause a war.

After the threat and stalking off of the human Evfra turned to Jaal. “You are sure that this human has no weapons?” Jaal looked at him. “The guard found nothing besides a medical device, we have heard of ‘biotics’ among these new comers. Perhaps she is one and is confident in her skills at combat.”

Before Evfra could respond his holo tool pinged, a glance told him the human had arrived. He went to signal that they should come in, before he could though the door opened and the human walked in throwing a sneer over her shoulder at her guards.

“I am not standing in a room full of Alien hating warriors, I would rather breach protocol than breach your chest cavities.” Moira snapped, Evfra knew that tone it was not a joking tone, the human fully believed she could kill a room full of his fighters.

“Threatening my men is not a good start to talks.” Evfra told the human, who looked at him with a sneer.

“If you don’t want people doing that then train them better, after all I came and peace and complied with their request only to be bound in a very painful position and then struck for listening to your city leader when she was speaking to me.” Evfra revised his view of this human she knew how to play people.

“Let us start over, remove her cuffs.” Evfra ordered, before the soldiers could object or comply Moira’s forearms and hands glowed purple and she snapped the cuffs with ease.

“I said I complied, I never said I was forced to.” Moira smirked at him.

###

‘Matthias is so going to scold me for that.’ Moira thought, as she relished look of surprise on the alien’s face.

Evfra gestured to the soldiers to leave, leaving only Moira, Evfra and an Alien introduced as Jaal. They sat down, Evfra glared at her and Moira knew she had made several mistakes with her pity revenges. Evfra made a series of gestures on his desk and holograms appeared, one SAM informed her looked like a recording device.

“Why did you come here?” Evfra demanded, Moira looked at him flatly. “Up front, on a planet we call Eos we managed to reactivate a vault like structure that began terraforming the atmosphere. Inside the Vault we found a map that linked to many of vaults, one of them was displaying different statuses than the others, this planet’s. We came here hoping to find out why it was different and why the hostile race we have encountered was so interested in it.”

“Did you know we were here?” Evfra asked, Moira shook her head. “You may have encountered others of the Nexus, our main station, but those are exiles until now the only aliens that I or my crew was aware of was the Kett.” Evfra frowned, but nodded.

“what are your intentions now that you have encountered us?” Moira sighed, she had knew this one was coming. “Beyond requesting permission to investigate the vault, my job is to make peaceful contact and extend the offer of cooperation. What form that takes depends less on me and more on the Nexus leadership and your peoples talks.”

“Thank you for being open, however we can not give you permission to open the vault. The only one who could open it is currently in the hands of the Kett.” Evfra explained, Moira groaned.

“That is my luck, nothing is going right! Okay, do you know where she is and how can my people and I help.” Moira asked, Evfra looked surprised before glaring.

“We do not need help, and certainly not from an Alien that has not shown any reason for us to trust you!” Moira glared right back.

“I never said you need it, if you took the offer of help at the very least you have more fighters on your side meaning less of the damage would be to your own forces! Also I was not expecting you to just blindly accept my offer, I was figuring there would be a period of running lesser mission or being sent to assist your other bases before you trust me with retrieving someone who is clearly important!” Moira yelled at Evfra, who looked taken aback, Jaal seemed to look impressed.

“Evfra if what this human says is true then I believe we should allow her to try earning our trust, I will go with her and work with her to see if she can be trusted to help rescue the Moshae.” Jaal offered, Evfra sighed before glaring at him.

“Fine but when she shoots you be ready to react.” Evfra ordered, Moira bit back the remark she wanted to make.

The rest of the talk passed fast as Moira requested all needed files on Jaal and a copy of treatment files for their race along with basic Bio data on their race, Evfra agreed to allow talks between their groups. Jaal left to gather his things and he towards the ship, SAM updated the crew on what happened and Evfra gave her one last, betray us and we will end you speech before having her escorted back to her ship.


End file.
